De si beaux yeux
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Impossible à résumer. Damon/OC. Complètement AU alternate universe . Venez lire, c'est pas si mal, et c'est court ! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus !


_Petit One Shot sur... Damon, je suppose. C'est ma première histoire écrite en français, j'écris d'habitude en anglais, et plus sur Katherine. Mais bon, j'avais envie. A l'origine, ça devait être une histoire Damon/Elena. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas donner trop de détails sur la fille, pour qu'elle puisse avoir l'identité de qui vous vouliez._

_Laiseez des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, c'est toujours kiffant à lire ! :)_

* * *

><p>Elle sait. Dès le moment où elle croise son regard, elle sait qu'elle ne <em>lui<em> résistera pas. Il a quelque chose d'attrayant, d'hypnotisant et… d'effrayant. Et pourtant, ses yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Ils sont si bleus qu'on dirait une retouche Photoshop. Seulement, il est debout, en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bar, bien réel. Elle peut presque sentir son parfum flotter dans l'air. Il irradie de puissance, et elle a chaud. Les yeux de cet homme sont si froids, pourtant. Elle en frissonne. Il s'approche, un sourire en coin. Comme s'il savait qu'elle ne bougerait pas. De toute façon l'idée ne l'effleure même pas, puisque ses pieds semblent être cimentés au sol. Finalement, il arrive à sa hauteur. Il fait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, et son sourire carnassier dévoile une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il est parfait. Physiquement, cet homme a tout pour plaire. Et pourtant, quelque chose en _lui_ lui donne cet air mystérieux, intriguant et démoniaque. Elle pense que ce sont ses yeux, mais ça pourrait très bien être l'ensemble de son visage. Sa silhouette mince et élancée, les muscles qu'elle peut deviner sous la chemise noire qu'il porte. Sa démarche est souple, et l'on sent qu'il déborde de confiance en _lui_. C'est un prédateur, tout simplement. Et elle est sa prochaine victime. Mais elle n'a pas peur, non. Elle devrait, mais elle est plutôt excitée à l'idée qu'un tel homme puisse s'intéresser à elle. Elle sent son regard peser sur elle, et a l'impression que son corps entier s'enflamme. C'est une sensation qu'elle n'a jamais ressentie, pas avec un seul des nombreux hommes qu'elle a connus. Il est différent, et sans rien savoir de _lui_, elle peut l'affirmer. Lorsqu'il lui tend la main, elle n'hésite pas une seconde à la serrer. Ses doigts sont glacés, ou peut-être que ce sont les siens qui sont brûlant de la fièvre qu'elle sent monter en elle. Peu importe. Il l'entraîne sur le dance-floor et elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Son corps se colle au sien, et elle peut sentir ses muscles finement dessinés au travers de sa chemise. Il sait danser, elle le voit tout de suite. Il le fait avec une aisance déconcertante. Mais elle adore. Et alors que la musique les emporte, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait faire ça toute la nuit sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle sent sa main se poser sur son bas ventre, mais ne la repousse pas. Avec un autre homme, elle aurait stoppé net ce geste, mais pas avec _lui_. Il est spécial, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point, elle le sait tout simplement. Elle entend la musique changer, mais le beat est toujours aussi rapide, et la cadence ne ralentit pas. Les pas qu'il esquisse sont précis et net, ils sont en parfait accord avec les siens. C'est un peu comme s'il pouvait anticiper son prochain mouvement. Elle apprécie la connexion qu'ils semblent partager. Soudain, il la prend par le bras et la retourne pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Elle peut voir ses pupilles dilatées, ses yeux bleus encore plus brillants qu'auparavant. En un éclair, la peur la traverse. Elle capte clairement l'éclat menaçant de son regard. Il n'est plus le même, et elle a peur. Lorsqu'elle tente de reculer, il ressert son emprise sur son poignet et l'attire tout contre _lui_. Et contre toute attente, il l'embrasse. Elle sent ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et elle ne pense même pas à le repousser. Il embrasse bien, tellement bien. Elle se perd rapidement dans le baiser, espérant qu'il ne finira jamais. Mais comme tout être humain, elle a besoin de respirer. Lui, par contre, ne semble pas manquer de souffle. Elle est obligée de briser le baiser pour s'oxygéner, et _lui_ ne semble pas du tout affecté. Il continue de la fixer, et de bouger son corps en rythme. Puis il sourit de nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle ne s'y laisse pas prendre. Son sourire charmeur et désarmant est celui d'un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui l'obtient généralement. Elle ne compte pas céder si facilement. Elle sourit à son tour, étonnée de constater que sa peur s'est envolée. Puis elle _lui_ tourne le dos, et disparaît dans la foule. Après une ou deux minutes à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, elle atteint la porte. L'air frais lui fait du bien. Il dissipe légèrement les vapeurs d'alcool qui lui sont montées à la tête. Elle s'adosse au mur. Il suffit d'attendre. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il est là, devant elle. Il a un bras tendu, appuyé contre le mur, à côté de sa tête. La pose typique du dragueur. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de la regarder, et elle est décontenancée. Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot. Elle ne connaît même pas son nom et ne le réalise que maintenant. Elle s'apprête à le lui demander, mais il la fait taire d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Puis il lui prend la main et l'entraîne plus loin. Dans une ruelle, sombre. Et lorsqu'il la plaque contre les briques froides, elle panique un peu. Personne ne passe jamais ici. Ils sont seuls. Sortir dehors était une mauvaise idée. Et elle comprend son erreur tandis qu'il se penche vers elle. Il dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis descend dans son cou… Et sa main se pose sur sa bouche au moment même où elle sent quelque chose de pointu et de froid pénétrer dans sa chair délicate. Ses dents. Il la mord. Elle essaie de se débattre, mais il a une poigne d'acier, et il n'y a rien à faire. Plus elle se débat, et plus elle a mal. Elle réalise avec horreur qu'elle faiblit. Elle comprend qu'il est entrain d'aspirer la vie en elle. Son sang. Il boit son sang. Et elle sait. Peu à peu, ses yeux se ferment et les ténèbres envahissent tout. Il retire sa main de sa bouche, parce qu'il voit qu'elle n'a plus la force de crier. Ses genoux ne la soutiennent plus, elle s'affaisse contre le mur, et il la maintient debout sans effort. La vie est entrain de quitter son corps. Puis il relève la tête et elle ouvre les yeux. Ses si beaux yeux bleus sont devenus rouges, presque noirs. Et ses dents… des canines, pointues, ensanglantées. Son sang. Elle l'entend murmurer quelque chose qui ressemble à une excuse, avant de sombrer complètement. Il la dépose sur le sol, et le froid s'empare d'elle. Elle savait, depuis le début. Elle l'avait bien pressenti. Cet homme était dangereux. Et maintenant, elle sait qu'elle va mourir. Elle sait.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, et désolée si c'est pas très facile à lire, mais je ne pouvais pas séparer le tout en paragraphe, ça n'aurait pas eu de sens.<em>

_Si vous avez un assez bon niveau en anglais, vous pouvez facilement lire mes autres histoires ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


End file.
